deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Nazi Germany vs The East Europan Imperial Alliance (Valkyria Chronicles)
The Third Reich, the Nazi regime led by Adolf Hitler, bent on German domination of the world VS Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, the alternate reality nation similar to a mashup of Nazi Germany, Tsarist Russia, and the Habsburg Empire. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? NOTE: SPARTAN 119 AND DEADLIEST FICTION WIKI DO NOT INTEND TO GLORIFY OR SUPPORT THE ACTIONS OF NAZI GERMANY. IF THE EAST EUROPAN IMPERIAL ALLIANCE WHERE REAL, WE WOULD NOT GLORIFY OR SUPPORT THEIR ACTIONS EITHER". =Nazi Germany= Nazi Germany and the Third Reich are common names for Germany during the period from 1933 to 1945, when its government was controlled by Adolf Hitler and his National Socialist German Workers' Party (NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. Under Hitler's rule, Germany was transformed into a fascist totalitarian state which controlled nearly all aspects of life. Nazi Germany ceased to exist after the Allied Forces defeated Germany in May 1945, ending World War II in Europe. After Hitler was appointed Chancellor of Germany by the President of the Weimar Republic Paul von Hindenburg on 30 January 1933, the Nazi Party began to eliminate all political opposition and consolidate their power. Hindenburg died on 2 August 1934, and Hitler became dictator of Germany when the powers and offices of the Chancellery and Presidency were merged. A national referendum held 19 August 1934 confirmed Hitler as sole Führer (leader) of Germany. All power was centralised in Hitler's hands, and his word was above all laws. The government was not a coordinated, co-operating body, but rather a collection of factions struggling to amass power and gain Hitler's favour. In the midst of the Great Depression, the Nazis restored economic stability and ended mass unemployment using heavy military spending and a mixed economy. Extensive public works were undertaken, including the construction of Autobahns (high speed highways). The return to economic stability boosted the regime's popularity. Racism, especially antisemitism, was a central feature of the regime. The Germanic peoples—also referred to as the Nordic race—were considered to be the purest representation of Aryanism, and therefore the master race. Jews and others deemed undesirable were persecuted or murdered, and opposition to Hitler's rule was ruthlessly suppressed. Members of the liberal, socialist, and communist opposition were killed, imprisoned, or forced into exile. The Christian churches were also oppressed, with many leaders imprisoned. Education focused on racial biology, population policy, and fitness for military service. Career and educational opportunities for women were curtailed. Recreation and tourism were organised via the Strength Through Joy program, and the 1936 Summer Olympics showcased the Third Reich on the international stage. Propaganda minister Joseph Goebbels made effective use of film, mass rallies, and Hitler's hypnotising oratory to control public opinion. The government controlled artistic expression, promoting specific art forms and discouraging or banning others. Nazi Germany made increasingly aggressive territorial demands, threatening war if they were not met. Austria and Czechoslovakia were seized in 1938 and 1939. Hitler made a pact with Joseph Stalin and invaded Poland in September 1939, launching World War II in Europe. In alliance with Italy and smaller Axis powers, Germany conquered most of Europe by 1940 and threatened Great Britain. Reichskommissariats took brutal control of conquered areas, and a German administration was established in what was left of Poland. Jews and others deemed undesirable were imprisoned and murdered in Nazi concentration camps and extermination camps. The implementation of the regime's racial policies culminated in the mass murder of Jews and other minorities in the Holocaust. Following the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, the tide turned against the Third Reich, and major military defeats were suffered in 1943. Large-scale bombing of German cities, rail lines, and oil plants escalated in 1944. Germany was overrun in 1945 by the Soviets from the east and the other Allies from the west. Hitler's refusal to admit defeat led to massive destruction of German infrastructure and unnecessary loss of life in the closing months of the war. The victorious Allies initiated a policy of denazification and put the surviving Nazi leadership on trial for war crimes at the Nuremberg trials. =Order of Battle= Wehrmacht Infantry x 2000 The Wehrmacht, formerly the Reichswehr, was the combined German armed forces under the Third Reich, including the Army (Heer), Navy (Kriegsmarine), and Air Force (Luftwaffe). The Wehrmacht executed the newly developed fast-moving tactic of Blitzkrieg, using armored and air forces to rapidly gain control of much of Europe. During the early stages of the Second World War, the German military enjoyed technological and logistical superiority, but after their Italian allies crumbled to the south and the disastrous invasion of Russia, the Wehrmacht found itself staging a fighting retreat. Slowly pushed back to the gates of Berlin, the Wehrmacht fought on until the end, its resources and manpower hopelessly exhausted. The Wehrmacht, while not as indoctrinated in Nazi ideology as the SS, still were exposed much propaganda during training, and encouraged to crush all opposition to the Nazi regime with greatest brutality. Infantry Weapons Luger P08 The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm. The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. The Luger fires 9mm round from an 8-round magazine, with a maximum range of 50 meters Gewehr 43 The Gewehr 43 is a semi-automatic battle rifle used by Nazi Germany during World War II. The weapon was based on the design of the Soviet SVT-40 rifle, but chambered for the 7.92mm Mauser round used by the Germans at the time. The weapon had a ten-round magazine and an effective range of 500 meters in the hands of a skilled user. The weapon could also be fitted with a scope for sniping, increasing the effective range to about 800 meters. MP-40 The MP 40 was a submachine gun developed by Nazi Germany and used by troops during World World II. It was often used by paratroopers and officers in the German military during World War II. The MP 40 was a open-bolt, blowback operated automatic gun. The weapon had an effective range of between 70 and 100 meters, firing a 9mm round from a 32-round magazine. Kar 98K Scoped The Karabiner98k was the standard serivce rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. Bullets could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. Various attachments such as grenade launchers, suppressors, and bayonets could be attached to the Karabiner 98k. It became at a disadvantage to Allied forces during World War II due to it's bolt-action slowing down the rate of fire. High-quality Karabiner-98ks were fitted with a telescopic site to function as a sniper rifle. In skilled hands they could hit targets up to 1000m away. Panzershreck The Panzerschreck (lit. "armor fright", "tank fright", or "tank terror") was the popular name for the Raketenpanzerbüchse (abbreviated to RPzB), an 88 mm calibre reusable anti-tank rocket launcher developed by Nazi Germany based off the American Bazooka in World War II. Another popular nickname was Ofenrohr ("stove pipe"). The weapon fired a high-explosive anti tank (HEAT) round at a range of up to 150 meters. =Armor= Panzer III x 400 Panzer III was the common name of a medium tank that was developed in the 1930s by Germany and was used extensively in World War II. The official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen III Sd Kfz. 141 (abbreviated PzKpfw III) translating as "armoured fighting vehicle". It was intended to fight other armoured fighting vehicles and serve alongside the infantry-supporting Panzer IV; however, as the Germans faced the formidable T-34, stronger anti-tank guns were needed. Since the Panzer IV had a bigger turret ring, the role was reversed. For the purposes of this match, the Panzer III will be an Ausf H. variant armed with a 50mm main gun and two MG-34 7.92mm machine guns. The tank had between five and 70mm of armor, with the most heavily armored areas being the turret and hull front. The tank had a 296 horsepower Maybach V12 diesel engine with a top speed of 40 kph/25 mph. Panzer IV x 200 The Panzerkampfwagen IV (Pz.Kpfw. IV), commonly known as the Panzer IV, was a German medium tank developed in the late 1930s and used extensively during the Second World War. Its ordnance inventory designation was Sd.Kfz. 161. Designed as an infantry-support tank, the Panzer IV was not originally intended to engage enemy armor—that function was performed by the lighter Panzer III. However, with the flaws of pre-war doctrine becoming apparent and in the face of Soviet T-34 tanks, the Panzer IV soon assumed the tank-fighting role of its increasingly obsolete cousin. The most widely manufactured and deployed German tank of the Second World War, the Panzer IV was used as the base for many other fighting vehicles, including the Sturmgeschütz IV assault gun, Jagdpanzer IV tank destroyer, the Wirbelwind self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon, and the Brummbär self-propelled gun. The tank will, for the purposes of this match, be armed with a long-barreled 75mm Kwk 40 anti-tank gun, and between 10 and 88mm of armor. The tank had a 296 horsepower Maybach V12 diesel engine with a top speed of 42 kph/26mph. Panther x 50 Panther is the common name of a medium tank deployed by Nazi Germany in World War II from mid-1943 to the end of the European war in 1945. It was intended as a counter to the Soviet T-34, and as a replacement for the Panzer III and Panzer IV. While never replacing the latter, it served alongside it and the heavier Tiger tanks until the end of the war. The Panther's excellent combination of firepower, mobility, and protection served as a benchmark for other nations' late war and post-war tank designs, and it is regarded as one of the best tanks of World War II. The tank carried a high velocity 75mm main gun, as well as two MG-34 machine guns. The vehicle was powered by a 690 horsepower engine, giving it a top speed of 55 kph (34 mph). The tank was protected by 15-120mm of armor. Tiger x 50 Tiger I is the common name of a German heavy tank developed in 1942 and used in World War II. The final official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger Ausf.E, often shortened to Tiger. It was an answer to the unexpectedly impressive Soviet armour encountered in the initial months of the Axis invasion of the Soviet Union, particularly the T-34 and the KV-1. The Tiger I gave the Wehrmacht its first tank mounting the 88 mm gun in its first armoured fighting vehicle-dedicated version: the KwK 36. During the course of the war, the Tiger I saw combat on all German battlefronts. It was usually deployed in independent tank battalions, which proved to be formidable. In addition to 88mm main gun, the tank carried two MG-34 machine guns. The tank was powered by a 690 horsepower Maybach engine with a top speed of 45.4 km/h (28.2 mph). Tank had between 25 and 120mm of armor. King Tiger x 25 Tiger II is the common name of a German heavy tank of the Second World War. The final official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B, often shortened to Tiger B. The ordnance inventory designation was Sd.Kfz. 182. It is also known under the informal name Königstiger (the German name for "Bengal tiger"), often mistranslated literally as King Tiger or Royal Tiger by Allied soldiers. The Tiger II was the successor of the Tiger I, combining the latter's thick armor with the armor sloping used on the Panther medium tank. The tank weighed almost seventy metric tons, was protected by 100 to 180 mm (3.9 to 7.1 in) of armor to the front (minimum armor 25mm, weaker points included the top, bottom, and rear), and was armed with the long barreled 8.8 cm Kampfwagenkanone 43 L/71 gun, as well as two MG-34 machine guns. The tank was powered by a 690 horsepower V-12 Maybach HL 230 P30 gasoline engine, with a top speed of 41 kilometers per hour. Elefant x25 The Elefant (German for "elephant") was a Schwerer Panzerjäger (German: "heavy tank-hunter") - a tank destroyer - of the German Wehrmacht during World War II. It was built in small numbers in 1943 under the name Ferdinand, after its designer Ferdinand Porsche using tank hulls that had been produced for a cancelled German heavy tank design. In 1944, after modification of the existing vehicles, they were renamed Elefant. The official German designation was Panzerjäger Tiger (P) and the ordnance inventory designation was Sd. Kfz. 184. The tank destroyer had a an 88mm main gun, as well as single MG-34 machine gun for armament. The vehicle had a top speed of 30 kilometers per hour and a 592 horsepower Maybach engine. The Elefant was protected by up to 200 meters of armor, being heaviest in the front of the vehicle. Jagdtiger x25 Jagdtiger ("Hunting Tiger") is the common name of a German heavy tank destroyer of World War II. The official German designation was Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B as it was based on a lengthened Tiger II chassis. The ordnance inventory designation was Sd. Kfz. 186. The Jagdtiger was the heaviest armored fighting vehicle used operationally during World War II and is the heaviest tank ever to achieve series production. The vehicle carried a 128 mm PaK 44 L/55 main gun, capable of out-ranging and defeating any fielded Allied tank. It saw service in small numbers from late 1944 to the end of the war on both the Western and Eastern Front. Tiger ace Otto Carius commanded a company of Jagdtigers. His post-war memoir provides a rare combat history of the Jagdtigers which had been under his command. Although 150 were ordered, only between 77 and 88 were produced. Due to an excessive weight the Jagdtiger was continuously plagued with mechanical problems. The vehicle carried a single machine gun in addition to the 128mm main gun, and was protected by 250mm of armor. The tank used the same 690 hp Maybach engine as the Tiger, and had a top speed of 34 km/h (21 mph). =Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance= A conglomerate of nations united under the rule of the East Europan Emperor, commonly referred to as "The Empire." The Industrial Revolution that occurred when ragnite was discovered as a useful energy source saw the nations of eastern Europa, pioneers in machine technology, rise to power. Already tightly bound by a network of marriages amongst their royalty, these nations now joined hands in a formal international alliance. While not technically an autocracy, the emperor enjoys limitless authority within the alliance. The Empire retains customs and practices held over from medieval times, and its people are known to harbor conservative views including a strong hatred for the Darcsen race, who are often put into forced labor camps to provide labour and materials for the Empire. The culture of the Imperial Alliance still has strong roots in medieval times. This influence can be seen in the armor that the soldiers wear, and in in the vows of fealty that each soldier makes to the king. The Empire places a heavy emphasis on armor and large caliber weapons, with many of its tanks greatly out-massing their Federation and Gallian counterparts. The latest weapons developed by the Empire include a variety of superheavy tanks (Batomys-class) and even a terrestrial dreadnaught, Marmota. The Empire declared war on the Federation after the scarcity of Ragnite elevated tensions, sparking the Second Europan War. The Empire used its military superiority to quickly put the Federation on the defensive. Emboldened by their progress and momentum, the Empire decided to invade the neutral Principality of Gallia in order to seize its rich Ragnite deposits. The invasion force was led personally by Prince Maximilian and his Drei Stern, but was eventually defeated through the efforts of the Gallian militia. After the Empire's invasion failed, the Federation launched a counterattack, succeeding in advancing deep into the Empire's northeastern territories. Nevertheless, the Empire still controlled a large swathe of Federation territory in the south and the two sides remain deadlocked. After the Second Europan War, the Empire signed a treaty ending its war with Gallia. As part of the agreement, members of the Imperial nobility were sent to Gallia ostensibly to help further ties between the two nations. In reality, they were hostages against any new attempts by the Empire to invade. =Order of Battle= Infantry x2000 The Empire places a heavy emphasis on armor and large caliber weapons, with many of its tanks greatly out-massing their Federation and Gallian counterparts. The latest weapons developed by the Empire include a variety of superheavy tanks (Batomys-class) and even a terrestrial dreadnaught, Marmota. Their infantry are deployed alongside the tanks, presumably in mechanized units to allow them to keep up with their armor. Imperial infantry uniforms harken back to the Empire's medieval roots, some wearing what appears to be steel breastplates and practically all having (presumably mostly ceremonial) visor's attached their helmets, making them look similar to a medieval knight in armor. For the purposes of this match, this armor will behave according to "real-world logic"- the breastplate at least will provide some protection against pistol-caliber rounds, but will be of little use against rifle or heavier rounds. While the armor will provide protection, it will also slow the Imperial troops, and, in the case of the visors, which they seem to wear even in battle, restrict their field of vision. Infantry Weapons Imperial Pistol The Imperial Pistol is essentially identical to the Luger, and will, for the purposes of this match, fire the same 9mm round from an 8-round magazine. ZM Kar-1 Crafted by the Empire's top arms maker, Zechmeister (ZM Corp), this rifle is one of the factors that enabled the Imperial armies to sweep across Europa. Substantially lighter than conventional rifles, the ZM Kar greatly improved unit mobility and won the thanks of those forced to carry them on their march. Its distinctive axe shape earned it the nickname "Francisca" among its users. The weapon will be assumed to have a range similar to that of the Gewehr 43, and to be a semi-automatic weapon with a ten-round magazine of 7.62mm rounds. ZM MP4 This remodeled ZM MP boasts a modified barrel allowing for the use of specialty rounds without any loss in performance. Its construction remains 90% true to the original, meaning that the existing pool of mass-produced MPs could be converted into their B-series cousins by swapping out a few simple parts. Despite being introduced relatively late in the war, this line of firearms saw a considerable amount of use in the field. The ZM MP4 fires 9mm rounds from a magazine which, for the purposes of this match, will hold 30 rounds. ZM SG-1 The ZM SG based on an infantry gun carried by many of the Empire's soldiers during EW1, particularly noted for its firing accuracy. The SG also featured a Rudolf Co. variable small arms scope. Lauded for its accuracy and uncommonly shock-resistant barrel, it first saw use with the Empire's mountain ranger units. Though the ZM SG's design allowed for a bayonet to be affixed under the muzzle, there are very few instances of it being used during the Second Europan War. The weapon appears to be a bolt-action weapon, and has a magazine similar in length to that of the Gewehr 43, suggesting a ten-round capacity. VB PL-2 Anti-Tank Lance The VB PL-2 is a 105mm weapon weapon similar to the real-world Panzerfaust, although unlike the Panzerfaust, it seems to be reloadable. The weapon resembles a medieval lance, with the tip firing off at the target, and is designed to be fired from the hip. It will be assumed to have similar range to real-life WWII-era rocket launchers. Armor Imperial Light Tank x 400 The Imperial Light Tank is a 24 ton vehicle, meaning it likely has light armor. The Imperial tank carries a 45mm main gun, giving firepower equivalent to the German Panzer III, as well as a short-barreled 85mm mortar for light artillery work and a 7.62mm machine gun. The tank has a 330 horsepower engine and a top speed of 45 kilometers per hour. Imperial Medium Tank x 200 The Imperial Medium Tank is essentially to a heavier version the light variant, weighing in at 38 tons, with heavier armor and a 76mm main gun. The tank also carries an 85mm mortar and two 9mm machine guns, one mounted in the bow of the tank and one in a smaller rear turret. While the rear machine gun makes the tank more dangerous to attack from behind, it also means the main turret cannot rotate a full 360 degrees, only about 180, a potentially fatal flaw in a tank battle. The tank had a top speed of 38 kph and a 550 horsepower engine. Imperial Heavy Tank x 100 The Imperial Heavy Tank is the heaviest armored vehicle of the Empire, weighing 45 tons armed with long-barreled 76mm main gun, as well as a massive 122mm mortar. The tank also carries two machine guns. Like the medium, the turret's traverse is limited by the presence of a loading crane on the back of the tank for the mortar. This would make it an easy target for tanks attacking from the rear. The tank has a 600 hp engine and a top speed of 32 kph. Lupus Regnum x 25 The Lupus Regnum is the heaviest "conventional" tank deployed by the East Europan Empire (not counting ultra heavy tanks and land dreadnaughts). The tank is heavily armored, with a well-sloped glacis plate. The tank is armed with a powerful 122mm main gun and a 9mm machine gun as a secondary weapon. While well armored, the Lupus Regnum is vulnerable to guns smaller than its own, namely an 85mm (and thus the German 88 will be a viable weapon). Unlike other Europan tanks, its turret does not appear to have obstructions to traversing 360 degrees. The Lupus Regnum was also prone to engine overheat, meaning that traveling far from a forward operating base where cooling measures could be taken risked engine failure. Tank Destroyer x 50 The 41 ton Imperial tank destroyer is a casemate vehicle with a non-traversing 85mm gun originally designed for use against airships (heavier than air aircraft do not exist in the VC universe as they are considered a "Darcsen idea", a concept similar to how the Nazis initially rejected the atomic bomb as "Jewish science"). However, after the 85mm proved effective against tanks as well, it was used in a tank destroyer. The vehicle also carries a forward machine gun, and has a top speed of 35 kph thanks to its 600hp engine. =119's Edges= =Infantry= Pistols The Imperial pistol is practically identical to the Luger. This match up is essentially '''Even. SMGs The Imperial ZM MP4 is very similar to the MP-40 in terms of caliber and overall design. The MP-40 has an extra two rounds in the magazine, but this is likely to matter little in battle. Edge: Even. Rifles Another case of a weapon in the VC universe being based on the real thing, in this case, the ZM Kar-1 being based on the Gewehr 43. Both weapons have similar capacities and ranges, but the Gewehr has a bit longer barrel and a slightly better design ergonomically IMO. This might mean better accuracy. Slight Edge: Germany Note: I know the Germans mostly used the K98K, but I'm arming them with the G43 as in order to make this fight fairer- both sides have a semi-auto rifle. Sniper Rifles The Kar 98K is an excellent bolt-action rifle which proved itself deadly when equipped with a scope, however, the SG-1 has a larger 10-round magazine. This will allow the user to fire more shots before reloading. Edge: Imperials Launchers The Panzerschrek takes the edge over the Imperial anti-tank lance because of its design which allows the user to actually aim down the sights, rather than fire from the hip, meaning greater accuracy. =Armor= Light Armor The Imperial light tank carries a second gun and is a bit faster, but the German Panzer III carries a slightly larger main gun, and is probably slightly better armored. The second gun, however, is likely to be of limited use, as seen with the similarly-designed American M3 Lee/Grant tank, which had a casemate heavy gun, which meant the entire vehicle had to be turned to aim the main gun. Edge: Even Medium Armor In this match up, the superiority of German engineering reigns supreme, the 75mm main gun of the Panzer IV can rotate a full 360 degrees, unlike the gun of the Imperial Medium, which is obstructed by the secondary rear machine gun turret. In my opinion, this, along with the superior speed of the Panzer IV will give it the advantage in spite of the larger number of both main guns and machine guns on the Imperial. Heavy Armor The Germans already have the advantage of two heavies over one. In terms of firepower, the Imperial has more firepower if attacked from the front being able to bring both the 75mm turret gun and the 122mm casemate to bear, however, because of the loading crane on the rear, the tank has NO firepower rearward, whereas the turrets on both the Panther and Tiger can turn a full 360 degrees. In terms of turret guns (not counting the Imperial's casemate), the Panther equals the Imperial with its 75mm, and the Tiger's 88 trumps the Imperial's 75. The Imperial is faster than the Tiger, but it is slighly slower than the Panther. In terms of this fight, however, the most important factor in this tank battle, however, in my opinion, is the lack of a full 360 degree turret on the Imperial, dooming it to last place behind the Panther and Tiger. Superheavy Armor The King Tiger and the Lupus Regnum both weight 68 tons in weight, and it will be assumed that their armor is roughly comparable. The Lupus has a larger 122mm main gun, however, this does not necessarily mean it wins out in terms of firepower. For instance, the Soviet 122mm main gun, used in the IS-series tanks actually had a lower armor penetration and muzzle velocity than the 88 used by the Tiger. As the actual penetration of the Lupus' 122 is not known, it will be assumed to be about even with the Tiger's, but perhaps slightly higher. However, the King Tiger trumps the Lupus in terms of top speed- The Lupus Regnum's 35 kph to the Tiger's 41 kph. The King Tiger also wins out in terms of reliability, as the Lupus Regnum is stated to be prone to engine overheating, meaning it cannot be moved for from cooling equipment available at the forward operating base, or risk engine failure. Winner: Germans Tank Destroyer In terms of basic tank-busters, both sides carry a comparable high-velocity gun, making them about even, However, in spite of its massive 122mm main gun, the Jagdtiger was plagued with mechanical problems, a definite disadvantage. Final score: Jagdtiger